Undercover
by Bullshit is real
Summary: It's the team's first day at work after the hunt and they are obligated to go through something really bad, especially for Kensi.
1. I'm not a joker

Today was Monday, their first day at work after the mole's hunt. Kensi has been kidnapped by Ferris, mostly known as Sullivan, but they found her long before Ferris could do anything to her.

Kensi and Deeks enter the bullpen with a huge smile in their faces. Callen and Sam were arguing, as always, and Hetty was drinking her morning cup of tea.

"Good morning, everyone!"-Said Deeks with his usual happiness, but what he didn't know was that something, more like someone, was going to make that smile fade...

"Could you please stop smiling? It's kind of pissing me off!" Deeks knew that Sam was lying because he loved his pure happiness... or not.

"Come on, you know you love it."

"Oooh! Kensi defending her boyfriend. Quite impressive!" Callen was not really impressed, he just made that comment to tease them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Hetty. Do we have any cases today?"

"Your teammates do have a case, Mr. Deeks."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I talk to you at my office, Mr. Deeks?"

"Yeah..." Deeks said and followed Hetty to her office.

"Take a seat, Mr. Deeks."

"Ok... What happened?"

"Mr. Deeks, Lt. Bates asked me for you to go on an undercover operation. LAPD need you."

"What? Why?"

"It's something you will know when you get there."

"Listen, Hetty, Kensi needs me right now, this is not a good timing for you to send me wherever you're planning to send me."

"Mr. Deeks, this is not my decision."

"What if I quit LAPD? I could join NCIS and then no one could take me away, right?"

"Mr. Deeks, this operation is a collaboration with NCIS, wich means that, either way, you have to work in this operation. You don't have much time, so I would suggest for you to start packing your things."

"This is not happening!" Deeks got up, went to the bullpen and started packing his things.

"Deeks what was that about?" Deeks didn't answer Kensi and kept packing his stuff.

"Deeks, what is it?" He didn't answer and just kept looking for his stuff.

"Deeks!"

"Just talk to Hetty, ok? I'm heading to the gym."

"Hetty, what was that about?"

"Mr. Deeks is going on an operation with LAPD."

"What? Is that even possible?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"No, no, no, no, it can't be... It has to be something we can do."

"Me and Mr. Deeks already talked about the possibilities, and non of them are available."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not a joker, Ms. Blye."

"I can't stay here." Kensi headed to the gym to find Deeks laying on the ground.

 **\-- At the gym --**

"Hi!"

"Do you know about the operation?"

"Yes... I, honestly, don't like the idea."

"Kensi, I know that this is not a good timing, but-"

"No, Deeks, this is not about being a good or a bad timing, okay, this is about us!" Deeks was trying to find words but Kensi kept with her talk. "Hetty already did this once and I was apart from you for a long time... I don't want this to happen again... I don't want to be away from you..." Her eyes were watering and Deeks pulled her in for an hug.

"Kens, don't be like that, we can make this work."

"I don't want to make this work without you here with me..." Deeks got out of their embrace and looked at Kensi with concerned eyes.

"Kens, I love you and I am willing to do everything for you even if that means that we have to be away..."

"Deeks, I don't want to wake up in the morning without you by my side. I don't want to be messy without you there to clean my mess. I want those special pancakes with coffee waiting for me with your special kiss. I spent too much time without you..."

"Kensi, I don't know what to do... All of my thoughts to get away from this op are gone and Hetty is getting on my skin..."

"Deeks, don't worry about it... if you say we can do this, we can..."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" They kissed each other and they stood like that for a long moment. Deeks was the one breaking their kiss.

"I wanna go home... I don't really feel like talking to Hetty about this..."

"I don't think you can do that, we need you up in OPS!"

"Eric, you always come at the worst time..."

"I'm sorry, Kensi."

"It's ok, we're coming... Ok, let's go." Kensi turned to leave but Deeks grabbed her hand pulling her against him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you!"

"Of course you do, I'm adorable!"

"Really, Deeks!?"

"I'm sorry, I love you, too!" They shared one last kiss and went to OPS.

 **A/N:** **Hey, guys!** **So, this is** **my first chapter** **of this story** **and I basically had a** **dream** **about this happening** **so I decided** **to write** **it here...** **I hope you liked** **it,** **please let me know if you did. In case you feel that you have already read this story is probably because I have a Wattpad account and this story is there.**

 **Byeeee**


	2. It's time

The team went to OPS while Deeks kept packing his things. When they came down, Sam and Callen headed to their car and Kensi went to the bullpen.

Kensi: So... Are you leaving?

Deeks: It's just a few days, Kens, you're not even going to notice I'm gone!

Kensi: You know that's not true... Deeks, I don't know if I can do this...

Deeks: Of course you do, that's not even a possibility, babe. I love you and it's going to be complicated, but we can do it!

"It's just that... we've been through so much this year that I can't imagine going through something similar without you..." Kensi started crying and Deeks hugged her to give her some comfort...

"It's okay, you don't have to cry, babe."

"I'm not crying!"

"Of course not." Deeks said with a chuckle and Kensi gave him the look... the look that is like a gun... if looks could kill, Deeks would be dead at this point.

"Mr. Deeks, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Hetty, I think so..."

"I'm at the parking lot waiting for you." Deeks nodded and Hetty left.

"This is it, Kens... I gotta go."

"Ok... Goodbye, Deeks!" They hugged one last time and kissed each other. After kissing for a few seconds, they kept their foreheads together.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too, Deeks!" They shared one last kiss and held their hands until they parted.

 **A/N: So guys, I'm sorry,** **i know this is a really short chapter, but i promise it will get better.** **Okay, so, the next chapter is already done and I'll update it like in five minutes or something, but let me know what you want to read!** **That's all for now, byeeee!**


	3. What's happening?

**Kensi's POV**

Deeks is still in his undercover op and it's driving me crazy... it's been 3 months and Hetty refuses to give me any kind of informations about the op...

"Hey, Kens, are you ok?" Callen asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." I'm really lucky that only Deeks knows what 'being fine' actually means, because, right now, I would be hearing Callen...

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'm here for you!"

"Thank you Callen!"

"Guys, you need to see this!" Eric said and we fastened up to OPS.

"What happened?" I said entering the Ops Center. I was really concerned because the last case we had was really complicated to cool it down, so I just hope that everything is under control.

"Ms. Blye, I need you at your professional best, ok?"

"Ok, but why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this is going to get very personal for each one of you, but, especially, for you, Ms. Blye." I didn't get it... What the hell was Hetty talking about? Well, I was about to find out...

 **No one's POV**

"Hello, Lt. Bates!"

"Hello Hetty! Hello agents!"

"Alright, enough with bullshit! What the hell happened? Does it have something to do with Deeks?" Kensi said, a little bit of fear clear in her voice.

"Yes... Unfortunately, it does, Ms. Blye."

Right now, Kensi was holding her tears, her pocker face was intact and she avoided looking at anyone faces.

 **Sam's POV**

I hate seeing Kensi like this... I know she's trying to keep her face straight, but I know her too well to let this go...

"Kens, can I talk to you... outside?"

"Sure." We walked out of OPS and we headed to the gym, she was leading the way and I have no idea why she was heading there, but... "Alright, what is it Sam?"

"That's my line... How are you feeling? I know it's hard, so you can talk to me..." I wasn't sure if she was going to open up to me, but I had to try... I care about her...

"When you love someone, you are never sure if you are going to have them waiting for you in the aisle... and when that someone is a detective, it doesn't help a little bit."

"I know the feeling... when me and Michelle met each other we knew it wasn't going to be any easy to start a family, and it wasn't... So, if you and Deeks are thinking of that, just know that it's not going to be easy..."

"I know, but I love him and I don't even know if I will have the chance to say him what you are saying to me..." Now Kensi was crying, and she never cries... I just hugged her, because I don't actually know what to say. After a few more moments, Kensi stopped crying and got out of our embrace.

"Ok, I think I should stop crying..."

"If you have to do it, then do it... don't let others stop you from doing that!"

"I won't"

 **Kensi's POV**

Me and Sam were heading to the OPS Center after a long time of crying.

"Ms. Blye, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I could be better..." I said while I was getting into OPS with Sam, who laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Go easy, Kens... Okay, so, what do we need to know about Deeks?"

"I just know that something went wrong at the operation with Mr. Deeks. I'm not much involved on that, Mr. Hanna."

"That's actually funny, because you told Deeks that he couldn't "get rid" of the operation because of it being a colaboration with NCIS..." I said completely in disbelief.

"And it is, Ms. Blye, I just don't know much about it."

"Whatever, just tell me how are we going to know what happened?"

"Lt. Bates is going to call us in a few moments, so we just have to wait a li-"

Hetty was interrupted with a phone ringing.

"Finally!" I was really desperate at this point.

"Hello, agents. How are you?"

"Lieutenant don't act like that, just tell us what we need to know, please." I was kind of angry because no one wanted to tell us what was happening and it was driving me nuts.

"Right, okay, so, Deeks' mission was to kill a guy known as "Blue Marine". That guy did a lot of work as an "Internet Pirate", so he basically stole a lot of stuff from "ATec", that, for those who don't know, is a movies and TV shows program. He started steeling stuff from NASA and Pentagon, that's why he went to Afghanistan, to run away from the truth. Me and Henrietta thought that Deeks was the good person to kill him, so we sent him in. Deeks killed the man, but he was caught in the process... he was kidnapped and probably tortured, that's why we need you to go to Afghanistan and take him back. That's all you need to know right now about the op. There is a flight waiting for you in an hour so don't get late!" My heart was completely broken... come on, Deeks barely went through the Sidorov's torture, was it really necessary for him to go through something similar!?

"Kens, are you okay?" Sam's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, Sam!"

"What did I told you earlier?"

"I know, I know, it's just that... Deeks is a strong guy, he really is, but he barely went through his last torture, now this... it's just too much for him to take in."

"I know, I know that you are right, I know that you are worried, but Deeks needs us at our best, so just put a smile on your face and let's get that ass back in here!" Sam made me chuckle at that, but he was right! Deeks needs us at our best, so I'll be at my best!

"You're right! Let's do it!"

 **\-- A few hours later**

 **No one's POV**

The team had arrived. Afghanistan it is... It didn't bring any good memories, but they needed to do this... for Deeks.

"Guys, we need to start looking for Deeks, let's put the pieces all together so we can know where to start looking." Sam and Callen shared a look and looked at Kensi as she kept with her theory. (Btw, most of the things you are going to read right now is from what the team was told while they were in the plane, so this is going to be all new...)

"Okay, so, basically Deeks was in here and went to this ally where he was supposed to get a clean shot, right?" Sam and Callen nodded as Kensi kept pointing at some parts in a map. "What means that he can't be too far from..." she stopped for a moment to think a little bit "here, so let's start going because it's not really close to where we are!"

"Okay, let's do this!" Callen said as he looked between Kensi and Sam. Callen thought that Kensi was too close, so he decided he should talk to Sam about it. "Hey Sam, can I just give you a word?"

"Yeah... what is it?" Sam asked as turning a little bit far from Kensi.

"Do you think she can do this?"

"I think she will do this... if she is ready or not? I don't know..." Callen nodded and kept their walking.

 **A few moments later**

 **No one's POV**

The team has arrived to a kind of cave and they heard screams from inside.

"Deeks..." Kensi whispered. "We need to get in there to save him!"

"Yeah, Kens, but first we need to know how many people are in there." Sam said calmly.

"Right..." Kensi was trying to stay calm because she knew that Deeks was in there, she could here his screams from inside the cave... it was him! "We gotta go in there! He's suffering!"

"We know, Kensi, but we have to wait a few more minutes-"

"Deeks doesn't have a few more minutes!"

"Kensi, calm down!" Callen yelled "We are going in when we can go in, okay? You have to put your feelings from Deeks behind your back for now!" There was silent for a few moments until Kensi spoke up.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry..." Kensi passed through them. "wukala' alaitihadiat, wa'iisqat al'aslihat alkhasat bik (Federal agents, drop your weapons)" Kensi said as she got into de cave. None of them did how they were told so Kensi shot one of the them while Sam and Callen shot the other three guys. "Deeks!"

"Ken- Kensi... is that you-u?"

"Yes, Deeks, it's me. Hey, hey, look at me! It's me, it's me, I'm here to get you, okay?"

Deeks nodded with his head while Kensi untied his wrists from behind the chair that Deeks was in.

"Alright, we will help you out, now just go see if you can find something helpful to find out who did this."

"Thank you, Callen! I will, uh, I will look for something helpful!"

"Okay!" Callen and Sam helped Deeks to his feet, what wasn't at all easy, so they needed help to get him to the base. While Kensi was looking for something that would help in the investigation, she saw a table with wheels.

"Guys, is this helpful?" Kensi asked as she moved the table to them.

"That's really helpful!" Sam said "Alright, on three. One, two... three!" Sam said as he and Callen picked Deeks up and putted him in the table.

"Okay, Deeks, we are going to the base, and it's a little bit far from here, but you have to stay awake, okay?"

"Kay..."

"Guys, he can't even talk, we have to be fast!"

"Yeah, Kensi, but we don't know if we can be fast... Look, we are going to do our best to get to the base in time, but we can't promise anything..."

"Yeah, I know, but Callen he... he's my everything..."

"I know, Kensi, but I also know that he really wants to stay with you, so he's going to fight!"

"Yeah..." Callen hugged Kensi and after a few moments they went to talk to Sam, so they could go.

 **\-- An hour later --**

 **No one's POV**

The team were in the middle of the way from the base. Kensi was always talking to Deeks about nonsense things and holding his hand; Callen was pushing; Sam was pulling. It was not going to be easy to get there...

"Deeks! Deeks! Deeks, please stay with me... Deeks, can you hear me? Deeks..."

Deeks wasn't responding and it was driving Kensi crazy.

"He isn't responding and his pulse is fading... we need to get help as fast as we can!"

"Kensi, calm down, okay? We're doing our best to get there in time, so just relax a little bit, we're almost there!"

"Okay, Sam, then let's do it fast... I'm sorry, guys, I know I haven't helped much, but I just don't want him to die..."

"Kensi, we know it's complicated, but he's not going to die, okay? We will make it!"

"Thank you, for everything!"

 **An hour later**

 **Kensi's POV**

We made to the base a few minutes ago and Deeks' pulse was fading even more as time goes by.

"We need a doctor here!"

"What happened?"

"He was tortured, we don't know what they did to him, we just know that he needs a lot of help."

"Yeah, I can see that, Ms., uh..."

"Blye, Kensi Blye!"

"Okay, Ms. Blye, I will do the best I can to save him, but I can't do much without medical stuff..."

"But you're a doctor, that's gonna have to do..."

"Yes Ms. Blye, I will try!"

"Okay, thank you doc!" I went to the bathroom and held my knees to my chest as I cried. I love him so much... I can't lose him, I just can't!

 **A/N: Okay, so, this was a big one... What do you guys think? 2000 words!!!** **Some of my friends told me to write bigger chapter, so here they are! Next chapter has already been written, and it's going to be up soon! Leave your reviews!**

 **Byeeee**


	4. Thank god

**Previously in "** **Undercover"**

 **Kensi's** **POV**

 _I_ _went to the bathroom and held my knees to my chest as I cried. I lo e him so much... I can't lose him, I just can't!_

 **A few hours later**

 **Callen's** **POV**

Kensi is desperate... I knew this relationship was going to affect their work. I love Kensi, but this is too personal to her... The doctor came into the little room and Kensi immediately got up.

"Anything new?" She asked clearly desperate.

"I almost lost him, but he's a fighter... He's asleep right now, but hopefully in a few hours he will wake up." The doctor said.

"Can I see him? Please..." Kensi asked.

"I guess, yeah." The doctor said with a little fear clear in his voice.

"Thank you, doc!" She said and ran through the doors to where Deeks was.

 **Kensi's** **POV**

"Thank you, doc!" I said and ran to Deeks' room. When I got in, everything appeared to be normal, except, of course, Deeks being in a hospital bed. I went to his side and picked his hand intertwining our fingers together.

"I know that what you went through wasn't easy, but I'm here for you... I always were and I will always be!" I said and kissed his hand. I felt a little squeeze in my hand and instantly my head shot up to find Deeks opening his eyes.

"Wass'up Fern?" He said with a painful grin in his face.

"How are you feeling? Maybe I should call the doctor... I think I will..." I said getting up and Deeks pushed me back down.

"Don't go... I want to spend as much time with you as I can, before... before I leave..." Deeks said with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, no... what are you talking about? You are good, you're not gonna die, okay? You're here, I'm here, we're both good, which means that you're not gonna leave... At least not so soon!" I said with a smile.

"Come here..." Deeks said and I leaned in to give him a short, but passionate kiss. "Thank you, Kens... for not giving up on me."

"I will never, ever give up on you... I promise!" I said and kissed him again a little bit more intense until we were interrupted by Sam and Callen.

"Well, I see you're feeling better!" Sam said.

"I think you can say that, yeah..." Deeks said but still had a painful look in his eyes. "Can someone ask nurse Eva if Kensi can give me my sponge bath, please?"

"Yup, you're definitely better!" Callen said.

"Who told you I wanted to wash your body?" I said looking up and down his body with a disgusting tone.

"Oh, I know you do, trust me!" Deeks said with a smirk.

"I want to wash that grin off your face, that I do." I said with a joking tone.

"You guys sound like a married couple: always fighting, but heads over heels for each other..." Sam said with a smile.

"I knew you loved us!" Deeks said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Alright, big boy, we gotta go!" Callen said and pointed at me. "You take care of him!"

"As always. Bye guys!" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're in good hands, Deeks!" Sam said with serious look.

"Oh, you bet I am!" Can he even take anything seriously? I don't think so... "See you later, guys." Deeks said as Callen and Sam got out of the room.

"You should rest, Deeks..." I haven't left his hand since I came in this room, not even with the team here, I needed to feel him, but, right now, he needs rest... I'll stay here, just not holding his hand, so I started letting go of his hand, but he squeezed it.

"I know... you should, too! Just, lay with me... please." He said and started pulling me into his bed.

"Deeks, I can't, what if someone gets in?" I said, but didn't stop him.

"If someone enters we will figure it out... don't worry about it. Come on!" He said and kept pulling me.

"Okay, but just until you fall asleep... then I will get out of this bed!" I said laying down beside him with my head in the crook of his neck, my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders.

"Deal!" He said and kissed my head. "Just try to get some rest, too... you need to be at your best!"

"I'm always at my best..." I said calmly.

"I know, babe, but this time is different... I'm not there having your back, so you have to have your own back..." He was right... that would be helpful if I was coming to work.

"Yeah, about that... I'm not actually working until you come back..."

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked, confusion clearly on his face.

"Hetty doesn't want me under any unnecessary risks, you know... She doesn't want me on the field without you there to watch my ass!" I was annoyed, but comfortable at the same time... I mean, I feel safe with Callen and Sam, I do, but, in some kind of way, I feel safer with Deeks there.

"Well, I don't mind at all!" He said with that adorable smirk.

"I would punch you if you weren't hurt!"

"Wasn't expecting any less of you, Fern." Deeks said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much!" I said squeezing him a little bit, but not enough to hurt him.

"I love you, too, Sugarbear!" He said closing the small gap left between us.

"How many nicknames do you have for me, exactly?" I said while letting out a quiet yawn.

"A few... Fern, Sugarbear, Wifey, Kens, Kensalina, Melissa is definitely a good one, uh, let me think of more... Oh, we got-" My eyes started closing and soon I fell asleep. Maybe he can take things seriously...

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I know this is short, but this is what I came up with and it was what I could write... I'm really sorry! But, yeah, a new chapter is up and I really hope you liked it, let me know if you did and I see you in the next chapter!** **Byeeee**


End file.
